christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Brrr-y Icemas
"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" is the second Christmas episode of the Nickelodeon animated series . Synopsis The episode starts outside a store on Icemas Eve, where Fanboy longs to have the M.O.R.K. (Mega Octo Rocket Kracken), something that the stores have been sold out of for months. He then says it's a wrap, and the store turns into the Fanlair (it was just a set with Dollarnator making fake snow). Chum Chum comes in and tells him that they have to go to the Frosty Mart to tell Man-Arctica their Icemas wishes. Meanwhile, at the Frosty Mart, Rechy Lintpockets has just finished telling Mr. Mufflin (as Man-Arctica) what he wanted, a lump of coal, which later changed to a toy train with coal cars. Right when Fanboy and Chum Chum enter, they see a long line of kids waiting to tell their wishes. Chum Chum says Fanboy should be in front because he's the nicest kid he knows. They try cutting ahead to the front, but wind up face to face with the Nice Girls, Lupe and Yo. They decide to let the boys stand behind them, but the day they were nice, Chum Chum says he and Fanboy were like a seeing-eye dog for one, and Yo says she gave that dog laser eye surgery. Fanboy says he and Chum Chum are so nice, they will let the girls go, but Yo says she and Lupe are so nice, they'll let the boys go. They leave happily, and the Nice Girls realize they let the boys cut ahead of them. First, Chum Chum makes his wish: to have world peace. Everyone goes "aw", but Chum Chum then finishes his wish with more action, such as wanting a bazooka. After that, Mr. Mufflin sends the Wishsicle with Chum Chum's wish to Man-Arctica. Fanboy goes next and says he wanted the M.O.R.K., which gets the crowd excited. Just as they are about to leave, Benjamin tells them that they could even ask for the S.M.O.R.K. (Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken), which pulses Fanboy to change his wish. Fanboy catches his Wishsicle and tries to change his wish, but Mr. Mufflin refuses and take it back, saying no changes are made once he is off the lap, and they'd have to be here til mid-Hanukkah if everyone re-wishes. After a wrestle over the Wishsicle, Fanboy suddenly removes Mr. Mufflin's disguise. This causes the audience to cry, and Mr. Mufflin to change the Wishsicle's mode from nice to naughty. Right when he throws it in the pneumatic to Man-Arctica's workshop, Chum Chum knocks him away and then squeezes himself and Fanboy into the pneumatic, and ride it to the Igloo of Ice-olation. When they get there, the boys wind up in a vat of Wishsicles. Chum Chum gets a splinter from Fanboy's after jabbing it on his eye, and Fanboy gets it. A claw suddenly grabs it and the boys, bringing them to Man-Arctica's workshop. Amazed by their surroundings, they meet little ice monsters who work for Man-Arctica, called Blue Berries. After Fanboy sees his Wishsicle, he and Chum Chum jump off the claw, for reaching the end of the line. They hide behind an ice crystal, and Fanboy sees his Wishsicle get put on a cart. Chum Chum worries that they'll get spotted, and Fanboy realizes the crystal isn't hiding them, as it's reflecting them in a weird way. They spy an ice machine that makes Blue Berries ride it, disguising themselves as Blue Berries. Meanwhile, a Blue Berry scans Joey's wish (a pony) and grants it. Fanboy and Chum Chum greet the other Blue Berries, convincing that they are them. They push the cart and wind up meeting the Blue Berry foreman. He says they sound different, and Fanboy tells him that they are from the South Pole. He and Chum Chum act like hillbillies to give it more feeling, and the foreman tells them angrily that they must be aproved through carpet, and leaves to get the record set form. The boys then dig through the pile of Wishsicles and find Fanboy's at last. Fanboy reverses the naughtiness of his Wishsicle and says he wants the S.M.O.R.K., reverting it to nice mode. But when he puts it in the scanner the workshop goes into lockdown, and Man-Arctica appears, enraged. Luckily, Man-Arctica was only enraged for seeing that his "new" Blue Berries had no mugs of Icemas nog. After he gives them their nog, the workshop resumes work. Man-Arctica tells them to drink up in order to get more energy to finish the presents in time, but the break was only short. He then smells the boys, stating they smell like mayonnaise. The boys kid that, and Man-Arctica warns the boys if they are in disguise, they will be on the permanent naughty list forever. But he's glad they won't because they are Blue Berries. Later on, Fanboy and Chum Chum have to work on making the teddy bears. Fanboy is angry for this because it's boring, and wonders why Man-Arctica didn't read his resume. Chum Chum tells them they have to make them soon or their disguises will be revealed, and Fanboy thinks they should do it the best way possible -- not love, but action. Together, they sing a song while working on them, adding high explosives, spinning blades, acid and laser beams. But they turn out to be dangerous, so the foreman condemns them, with Fanboy suggesting they should've given them love. Fanboy then sees his wish get granted on the scanner, and a S.M.O.R.K. falls into Man-Arctica's sack. Soon, it is time for Man-Arctica to leave on his sleigh pulled by his polar bears, Dusty and Brady. After giving the Blue Berries a medium cheese pizza for all their work, he suddenly picks up a bad teddy bear that blasted itself out of the sack. Just after he leaves, Fanboy worries that if he delivers the bear, he will be on the naughty list forever. Chum Chum acts innocent and worries too, but Fanboy says that he's so cute, he'll get away with everything. Chum Chum agrees, and says they have to get the toy back. After speaking to an old Blue Berry, he says they have one polar bear left, Old Gentle, and he is not as nice as he seems. He was given that name ironically, and almost was mentioned from the gecko. Man-Arctica's first stop is Benjamin's house to deliver the teddy bear. After he lays it under his Icemas tree, Benjamin comes in, but gets frozen on purpose. Meanwhile, Fanboy is riding Old Gentle while using Chum Chum as his bait while flying. Fanboy says Old Gentle likes Chum Chum, and Chum Chum says they will switch on the way back. Back at Benjamin's house, Man-Arctica unfreezes Benjamin and gives him the bear. Fanboy and Chum Chum barge in and see this. Fanboy jumps toward the bear and takes it back, but winds up getting attacked by it, thus melting his disguise. This causes Benjamin to cry and Man-Arctica to consider destroying him, due to not resisting the crying. Fanboy stops him, and says he has an extra: the S.M.O.R.K. Man-Arctica reads its tag saying it's for Fanboy, and worries if he cried, he'll destroy him. Fanboy refuses and says it's okay, and reveals his disguise. He then said that HE was a Blue Berry all along, and pours out the entire story. Man-Arctica tried to calm him down, and almost destroyed him when he couldn't listen. As an apology, Fanboy gives Benjamin his S.M.O.R.K. gift. After not resisting to let go, Benjamin runs off with it happy, but he gets blown up by it (because it is even more dangerous than the teddy bear). Fanboy then sneaks out before Benjamin cried, with Chum Chum and Man-Arctica in tow. Back on the roof, Fanboy is sorry he lied, and Man-Arctica knew he was Fanboy all along and needed to learn the true meaning of Icemas, just before sticking to the story for how difficult it is for kids to get in the Igloo. He tells Fanboy that he is back on the nice list, and Old Gentle will screen all his Wishsicles. But since Fanboy gave Benjamin the S.M.O.R.K., Man-Arctica seemingly has no present to give him. But Man-Arctica says he does have something for him after all, and shows them the RPDS 4-51 (Rapid Present Delivery System). He asks if they are good at blasting stuff, the boys squeal excitedly, and they join him. Throughout the night, the boys shoot gifts to everyone in town, making them happy again. The episode wraps up with Man-Arctica saying "Brrr-y Icemas to all!" and Fanboy and Chum Chum adding, "And to all a good night!" Trivia * Although they celebrate Icemas in place of Christmas in this episode and also mentioned in "Microphonies", Christmas was mentioned in "Night Morning" and "Eyes on the Pies", with Yo mentioning Santa Clause in the former and Fanboy pointing out that Man-Arcticrunch cereal is like Christmas morning but with cereal boxes in the latter. Songs * Stuff The Bears Availability The episode, along with "A Doomed Christmas" and "Christmas Every Day!", was made available on the It's a NickToons Christmas! DVD, included as a bonus disc with 's copies of the It's a SpongeBob Christmas! DVD. Cast Note: Kyle, Oz and Lenny appear, but do not have speaking parts. See also * "Night Morning" Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:2011 releases